


Petrichor

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Post Mpreg, Scenting, Single Parents, The First Night Alone, contemplating life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Roman hadbeggedDean to let him stay just one more week. The baby was barely a week old. Eloise still neededa lotof attention, especially as she adjusted to Daddy being gone and a new baby sister.The thought of help tempted Dean. He could adjust to life with the help of his best friend. Then, he realized it was foolish to rely on Roman like that. Heneededto know he could do this on his own.





	Petrichor

The forecasters predicted it would all be clear by morning. After two weeks of non-stop rain, the sun would rise and all would make sense. They still didn't know why the rains lasted so long out of season. 

Dean shuts off the weather. He knows he should try to sleep and yet, he can't. For one thing, Eloise takes up most of the bed. How a four-year-old child takes up most of a king-sized bed baffles Dean but he's grateful she's sleeping again. For another thing, he fears sleeping through the baby's next feeding. 

Roman had _begged_ Dean to let him stay just one more week. The baby was barely a week old. Eloise still needed _a lot_ of attention, especially as she adjusted to Daddy being gone and a new baby sister. 

The thought of help tempted Dean. He could adjust to life with the help of his best friend. Then, he realized it was foolish to rely on Roman like that. He _needed_ to know he could do this on his own. 

Thus, he insisted Roman go home. A- Roman wasn't always going to be there. B- Dean was now a bond-broken Omega with two kids who needed _him_. He appreciated the offer but he needed to jump in and manage on his own. This could go one of three ways: 1- Dean never bonded again, focusing on his children. 2- Seth got his head out of his ass and came back. 3- Dean found someone new. 

Until one of those options played out, it would be Dean, Eloise and Zora. 

_I don't know what we did to you, Rollins. You hurt our Eloise. Our sweet, beautiful Eloise. I can forgive you for leaving me eight months pregnant with your pup, and a four year old. I don't think I can forgive you for hurting my girl._ Dean thinks, reaching over to pull the blankets back up around Eloise. _Don't even get me started on Zora. Couldn't even be bothered to come see her in the hospital. Told Roman you needed to sow your seeds, and see what grew. Asshole._

Dean struggles to his feet, ignoring the way healing sutures pulled at intimate areas. He sidles up to the bassinet, peeking over the edge. It relieves him to see Zora, still peaceful in slumber. 

A low rumble comes from the back of his throat. It's a cross between a growl and a purr. Then, it happens again. It startles him until he realizes what it is. 

_The instinctive sound of an Omega comforting their distressed young._

_Eloise must still be upset._ Dean thinks, sniffing the air. He hadn't realized she put out the scent of sadness until that very moment. 

The air smells of _petrichor_ : The earthy smell of rain hitting dry dirt. 

"Eloise Joy, don't be sad," Dean whispers, smoothing her dark hair down. He wants nothing more than to take her in his arms and tell her it will all be okay. Yet, he knows if he wakes her, she will stay up. 

He lets out another growl-purr as she stirs in her sleep but doesn't waken. As she rolls over, his heart breaks. She's got Seth's t-shirt clutched tightly against her. The smell reminds her of her daddy, but makes her sad at the same time. 

That's why she releases the scent of sadness. 

_Seth, as long as I have breath, you will never hurt my children again._ Dean thinks, moving to stare out the back window. 

With the sun beginning to peak over the horizon, Dean sees the prediction's right. The rain's stopped, revealing a beautiful, clear morning. 

He exhales, moving to crawl back into bed. He leans over, pressing a gentle kiss to Eloise's forehead. In that same movement, he scents her, hoping to counteract her sadness. 

As he begins to finally fall asleep, he knows exactly how it will be. 

The sun will shine. New life will grow. Life goes on, despite the rain. 

Most importantly, Dean and his precious girls will be _fine_. 

He's survived the first night on his own and that's most definitely a step in the right direction.

-fin-


End file.
